NOCHES DE ARREPENTIMIENTO
by Arminius el unico
Summary: una noche donde un matrimonio recuerda los motivos de su unión. la oscuridad y la pasion se reunion como una pareja perfecta. y les enseña a no arrepentirse nunca mas de sus sentimientos.


**NOCHES DE ARREPENTIMIENTO:**

Despertó de repente, la oscuridad de esa habitación le daba clara señal de estar fuera de lugar. Era de noche, y aun durmiendo en una cama cómoda no pudo continuar. Refregó sus ojos tratando de recuperar el equilibrio, la sensación molesta le rondaba por el vientre. Un aviso, tal vez uno de los últimos antes del problema. Se giró sentándose de lado en la cama. Tratando de ayudarse con sus brazos, quiso ponerse de pie y no pudo. Descalzo, afirmó con más intensión sus cuatro extensiones, y el esfuerzo de brazos combinados con piernas tuvo beneficios. Había logrado ponerse de pie. Y ahora caminaba en silencio, entre las penumbras del cuarto.

¿Qué le ocurría? ¿Otra vez lo mismo? ¿Cómo podía contenerlo?

Caminó con sumo cuidado al baño. Sin el menor ruido, como una sombra en la noche. Apenas hubo cerrado la puerta, encendió la luz particular y se dispuso a orinar. ¡Eso es! ¡Orinar y nada más! Sin cosas extrañas en la mente. Se sentía pesado, el horario cobraba una factura en todo su ser. Apoyó una mano sobre la fría pared con azulejos, inclinándose levemente para evitar en la medida de lo posible salpicar. Ella se enojaría mucho si algo así sucediera.

Sakura-chan….

Había volteado su mundo de cabeza…

Le había dado contenido a su vida…

Equilibrio a su existencia…

Existen muchas cosas que ella había hecho. La mayoría eran buenas, pero otras generaban la duda más grande, en el corazón de Naruto Uzumaki. Como fuera, ahora tenía que orinar. Ignorando y soportando la rigidez de su miembro. Tenía que detenerse, tenía que tranquilizarse. El cuarto de baño tal vez estuviera un poco frio, y aunque Naruto tenía tan solo un bóxer como única prenda, no sentía el menor atisbo de baja temperatura.

-vuelve a la cama….-se dijo luego de tirar la cadena- en silencio, y sin molestar.

Apagó la luz del baño, abrió la puerta con lentitud y se introdujo en la oscuridad de su mente mientras regresaba a la cama. Allí estaba ella, gracias a Kami se encontraba durmiendo allí. Naruto la observó fijamente, tal como lograba hacer cuando descuidadamente, Sakura dormía en profundidad. Tan hermosa, tan perfecta. Naruto se sentó con cuidado en su lado de la cama, y no pudo resistir la tentación de descubrir la blanca sabana que ocultaba su tesoro. Ella estaba casi desnuda, adorable y vulnerable. Otorgándole la espalda, sin ninguna muestra de resistencia.

-no lo hagas…-se dijo a sí mismo en un pensamiento Naruto, acostándose junto a ella- no debo hacerlo. Kami…

Se acercó, pegando su cuerpo a la retaguardia de esa mujer. Su mujer. Aquella que había querido desde niño, aquella que había deseado durante la juventud, la que había amado durante toda la vida. Su Sakura-chan. La tentación era irresistible. Luego pediría perdón, luego rogaría todo el tiempo que hiciera falta. Pero ahora, justo en ese momento acercó sus labios para depositar un tierno beso en el hombro de su querida. Pero no alcanzó. Nunca alcanzaba cuando la tenía a su merced. Cuando podía tocarla, besarla, acariciarla.

Se volvía un inconsciente, un total descerebrado…

Era por culpa de la piel, esa piel blanca de un color cremoso…

Era la sensación primitiva de poseerla. Lo dominaba todo, lo abarcaba completo. Sobrepasado por el deseo de obtener sus suspiros como sonidos, y su cuerpo como botín de victoria. ¿Estaba loco? Por ella seguramente si lo estaba. Eran las 3 de la madrugada, Sakura seguro lo molería a golpes por interrumpir su sueño, luego de una jornada de hospital absolutamente desgastante.

-Sakura-chan…-susurró Naruto acercándose a ella y acariciándola- no puedo controlarme.

No podía resistir. No podía dejar de tocarla, dejar de besarla, de acariciar sus muslos. Ella no se movía, aun dándole la espalda y durmiendo el sueño de los justos. Pero las manos del hombre, que al principio eran suaves como plumas, ganaron tonalidades más osadas. Caricias más intensas, besos menos delicados. Comenzó a retirar las prendas livianas de encaje. Ella tenía que despertar, ella debía despertar aunque solo fuera para decirle que se detuviera.

-Pídeme que me detenga….-susurró Naruto tomándola de la cintura y aferrándose a ella- por Kami… que bien hueles.

Ella gimió, tratando de luchar contra la maraña de su cansancio. Se movió apenas para quedar boca arriba, aun cuando estaba siendo invadida en su espacio más privado. No podía aun recuperar la conciencia, y sentía la aspereza de unas manos masculinas que no tenían nada de inocentes.

-Naruto… ¿Qué hora es? Oohh….-balbuceó sorprendida- yo…yo…estoy cansada.

Él lo sabía, se sentía muy culpable por ello. Pero su moral poco podía hacer contra el deseo por ella. Sakura había trabajado todo el día, y de solo imaginarla sucia por la labor, desnuda como vino al mundo en esa cama; hacia que Naruto Uzumaki no estuviera tan intimidado por la reprimenda que su mujer le daría a la mañana siguiente. La mano izquierda del hombre acarició con osadía la puerta del placer, aun no decidido a entrar, dedicó sus mejores atenciones intentando despertar completamente a su presa. Mientras tanto, la mano derecha se afirmaba como base para darle altura sobre su víctima tendida a un lado.

Comenzó a besarla, aun cuando ella le apartaba la cara cada tanto, tratando sin dudas de no caer en el hechizo. Pero Naruto no la dejaría. Hasta el fin del mundo la buscaría, picaneado por su deseo. Ya estaba demasiado inflamado como para tenerle piedad, dejándola dormir. Sakura reaccionó apenas, aferrándose con un brazo a los dorados cabellos de su marido y participando del juego de labios. Tratando de contentarlo, tal vez para tener una chance futura de pararlo.

-no deberíamos…-dijo entre besos- aún estoy….enojada….

Naruto no la escuchaba, ya no podía porque la boca de Sakura emitía gentiles gemidos entre los besos, que era todo lo que podía captar el sensible oído de su marido-amante. En ese instante, decidió que su mano iniciara la invasión colocando un dedo como punta de lanza.

-Noo….-retaceó ella con sabiduría y revolviéndose un poco en su posición se apartó apenas- no quiero Naruto.

Sakura Uzumaki era así. Tenía que seducirla profundamente cuando estaba enojada. Naruto lo entendía, era un tipo de juego. En realidad no se sentía indispuesta, ni tampoco deseaba que el asunto terminara. Simplemente….había varios tipos de "no". Uno de ellos era un anzuelo para atraer a su señor esposo. Naruto solo esperaba que este fuera el caso de la fecha. De lo contrario, la pasaría muy mal.

Se arrodilló dando por terminados los besos. Ubicándose entre las piernas torneadas y perfectas de Sakura la miró profundamente a los ojos. Ella no se había movido para evitar más seducción, tal vez aturdida que él no insistiera por donde estaba yendo, tal vez esperando algo más. Naruto la miró profundamente a los ojos. En el cuarto se podían ver entre penumbras y la luz de luna que se colaba por la ventana junto a la cama matrimonial.

-Tenemos…..-intentó ella juntando las rodillas algo avergonzada que él la mirara así de intenso- tenemos que dormir Naruto.

El rubio no parecía escuchar nada. Estaba como en un trance. Sakura apenas si tenía una vaga idea del poder que tenía la visión de su cuerpo desnudo sobre Naruto Uzumaki. Apenas una leve noción tenia. El hombre no dejó de observarla directo, extasiado por la figura de su esposa, pero sus brazos actuaron tomando los muslos de la joven y acercándolos firme. Con su derecha, elevó la pierna de Sakura hasta ubicarla en su hombro, con su mano izquierda aseguró las caderas para evitar la distancia que ella hubiera querido poseer.

-Eres mía….-susurró tan bajo que ella y su corazón latiendo salvaje, no le pudieron oír- toda mía.

Comenzó a dejar cálidos besos en el pie izquierdo de la mujer. Mientras su mano derecha aseguraba que ella no apartaría esa piel del hombro. Sin embargo, la mano izquierda se ocupaba de seguir acariciando el montículo de placer, levemente adornado de rosado. Sakura Uzumaki, acostada y totalmente vulnerable, comprendió que él no iba a detenerse esa madrugada. Que iba a poseerla a gusto o disgusto. Que estaba demasiado excitado como para dudar en continuar. Su Naruto iba a hacerle el amor, y algo en su interior, le agradecía lo que iba a suceder.

El hombre comenzó a estirarse retrocediendo las rodillas, mientras besaba y dejaba pequeños chupones en la pantorrilla, la rodilla y el muslo. Todo derivando en el final que ambos esperaban a su modo. Ella intentaba hablar, decir algo, tal vez aun intentar que él se detuviera. Tal vez desafiarlo o simplemente regañarlo. Pero las palabras no salían de su boca roja. El aire apenas le alcanzaba para reservar a futuro.

-Eres mía, -pensaba Naruto- toda mía Sakura-chan. Nunca lo permitiré. Nunca permitiré que otro hombre te pueda tocar. Te amo y deseo, completamente mía. Voy a consumir tus deseos. No te va a quedar nada. No vas a desear a otro jamás, estarás agotada para lograr eso.

Siempre los celos. Aunque no lo admitiera se sentía muy celoso de cualquier bastardo que miraba a su esposa por la calle. No podía evitarse era cierto. Sakura Uzumaki no solo era bonita, era la más sensual Kunoichi medico de toda la maldita aldea. Su sonrisa encantaba hasta a los más niños. Todos hacían los tontos yendo al hospital por cualquier golpe leve para tener la oportunidad de sentir sus manos. ¡Pero no debía tocarlos! ¡No debía permitir que la miraran siquiera! Sakura era suya. ¡Era su Sakura-chan!

-Naruto…-gimió perdida la rosa, y sus brazos se estiraron sobre la cabeza para afirmarse al cabezal de la cama- ¿Qué haces?...ohh….Kami….

-No hagas eso Sakura-chan -eran los pensamientos del hombre, que seguía acariciándola con más intensidad- no eleves mi pasión tan rápido.

Esa noche quería tomarse todo el tiempo del mundo. Iba a hacerla delirar. No la había despertado solo por un par de asaltos rutinarios. No señor, él iba a someterla completamente. No iba a permitir que algún otro hombre pudiera tentarla. ¡Pero ella se lo ponía tan difícil! Con solo gemidos y suplicas dedicadas a su nombre, que lo volvía completamente loco. ¿Cómo podía mantener el control?

-Naruto ahí no….-intentó detenerlo ella, pero no hizo ni un solo movimiento de resistencia.

El hombre acercó su rostro al centro de placer. Comenzó a lamerla, a chupar cada centímetro de su ángel. Los quejidos leves se convirtieron en gemidos de más intensidad. Ante cada paso de la lengua, ante cada caricia que complementaba con los dedos, Naruto se hacía más y más dueño de la situación. Ella no podía más que gemir, más que aferrarse a las sabanas o al espaldar de la cama para no salir volando por el placer.

Solo se miraron por un instante, como si estuvieran de acuerdo se miraron a los ojos cuando ambos detuvieron su accionar. Pero él, no parecía tener el equilibrio mental para detenerse. Siguió lamiendo a continuación ese exquisito lugar, que cada vez ganaba mayor lubricación y flexibilidad.

-No Naruto no….-susurraba la mujer que sin quererlo movía sus caderas, ante cada búsqueda interna de su marido- ahí está sucio…

Ambos sabían que no era verdad. Que Sakura era meticulosa con su higiene aun cuando volviera muy tarde de su trabajo. Se había bañado, y recostado cuando ya su marido dormía plácidamente. Su cuerpo sin embargo, no importaba que limpio o sucio estuviera. Naruto no se iba a detener. Ya no podía, no quería, le era prácticamente imposible. Fue por eso, que minuto a minuto los leves suspiros que apenas dejaba escapar la pelirosa, se convirtieron en gemidos fuertes ante el sobreestimulo en su zona más débil que estaba sufriendo.

-oh…ah….ah…..Narutoooo…..aaahhh…

-así pequeña….justo así…-pensaba el hombre- quiero oír tu dulce voz. Suplícame más Sakura-chan.

Ella ya había perdido la batalla, una mano viajó hacia la cabeza de su esposo y tomándolo por los cabellos con fuerza, lo presionó contra su intimidad. Como si fuera una orden directa de no detenerse, ya no quería, no podía evitar que el continuara.

-ah Naruto!

Se hacía más intenso…

-ah ah AHH AHHH Naru!

Más poderosa la parálisis en sus piernas abiertas…

-No más! No puedo maaaas!

La eléctrica sensación estaba ganándole terreno en todo su cuerpo…

-AAAAAAHHH AAHHHH aaaahhh-grito hasta desinflar sus pulmones completamente.

Naruto se elevó hasta quedar erguido, para mirarla desde arriba. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estimulado la intimidad de su amada? Sakura estaba completamente estirada, tratando de recuperar el ritmo respiratorio y saboreando su orgasmo para tratar de volver al mundo real. Pero él no lo podía permitir, no dejaría que ella tuviera la oportunidad de oponer resistencia. Se inclinó sobre su mujer quedando sobre ella, pero apoyando rodillas y codos para evitar dañarla. Ella por fin logró enfocar sus bellos ojos verdes sobre el invasor, ya lo tenía encima y ni siquiera las sensaciones de su cuerpo habían menguado completamente.

-Sakura-chan…

Con una mano dirigió el rostro de su esposa y comenzó a besar sus labios carnosos. Suave al comienzo, pero con el suficiente apetito para enseñar que no era un beso que marcaba un final. Ella tardó algunos segundos en corresponder, pero cuando por fin empezó a devolver el cariño, lo hizo intenso, rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de su marido. Profundos y apasionados besos, esos que representaban fielmente a su Naruto. Un hombre tan apasionado, tan enamorado, con tantos deseos acumulados. "te deseo demasiado" decían los besos de Naruto, y ella no podía más que responder con sus caricias, para agradecer el mensaje.

El descendió su boca por el cuello de la mujer, siempre dejando besos fogosos para continuar todo lo que vendría. Los pechos de Sakura estaban endurecidos, eran apenas notables pero nunca habían parecido poco en las noches de amor. Naruto la amaba tal cual era, no quería cambiar nada de ella, no sentía que faltara alguna cosa en el cuerpo de su esposa.

-Naruto….por favor….

Ella no dejaba de aferrarse a los cabellos del rubio, y el comenzó a chupar los rozados pezones mientras la mitad baja de su cuerpo pugnaba por ingresar a la cálida guarida de su pareja. Quería amarla, quería hundirse en ella y fusionarse para siempre. Sus instintos le guiaban por el camino, no necesitaba sus ojos para encontrar el lugar. Las piernas de Sakura quisieron reacomodarse pero las manos de Naruto se afirmaron en los muslos dejándola completamente sin defensa.

-te amo…-susurró entre los labios, y se erigió sobre ella enterrando profundo su aparato.

-mmmmnnn….-se quejó la fémina estirando el cuello y dejando caer los brazos inertes a los lados- ooohh….ohh….siii…

El movimiento comenzó, arando en su interior se hallaba su marido. Era grande, estaba rígido y la deseaba demasiado. Ya no había horario, no existía la noción de responsabilidad al día siguiente. Ambos tenían su trabajo, tenían sus tiempos ocupados y tenían mucho por hacer. Pero ahora mismo, nada importaba demasiado. Habían olvidado completamente el mundo. Naruto se afirmó en sus rodillas, sus caderas hacían todo el trabajo y no dejaba nunca de mirar a su mujer. Quería grabar cada gesto, cada mirada, cada línea de ese ser amado. Naruto la observaba, y su mente estaba dividida entre la fascinación que le provocaba sentir la estrechez del cuerpo de su esposa, y sus propias dudas sobre la vida que tenían como pareja.

-aah aahh aahhh….

Ella estaba gozándolo, ambos estaban disfrutando. Pero Naruto parecía ausente, mientras ella estaba muy concentrada en la situación, sintiendo las embestidas continuas en el centro de su cuerpo. El hombre la miraba, y parecía estarle haciendo el amor a un sueño. Esa mujer era un enorme sueño para Naruto Uzumaki. Le gustaba todo de ella, cada detalle, cada berrinche, cada gesto que hacia aun durmiendo. ¿Cómo podía amarla tanto? ¿Era legal? ¿Era sano? Naruto comenzaba a preguntarse si todo lo que podía hacer para hacerla feliz, sería suficiente para mantenerla a su lado. "te amo Sakura-chan, ¿no lo ves?" "¿no puedes notar cuanto te amo y deseo?"

Mientras su mente divagaba en las tinieblas, inclinó su cuerpo sobre ella, y afirmando las manos sobre el colchón a los lados de su amante; embistió aún más duro provocando una mejor sensación para ambos. Sakura estaba en una nube, su Naruto nunca era tan incisivo, nunca había estado tan voraz. Siempre era suave y cariñoso, pero ahora parecía ser un animal en celo. Dispuesto a follarla bien duro para sacar afuera su máxima desesperación. Ella sentía que pronto todo acabaría. Que sería como un estallido brutal en su interior. Sentía a su esposo más duro, más grande e inflamado dentro suyo. Era cuestión de poco que todo sería un enorme terremoto.

-Sakura….Sakura….-gruñó el, cerrando sus ojos y apartando el rostro trataba de no terminar su impulso- Sakura….chan…

-na…..aaaah…Narutoooo así Naruto…oohhhh…-chillaba ella extasiada y estiraba sus brazos por detrás de la cabeza para atrapar el cabezal de la cama.

Ambos gritaron extasiados, la sensación de eléctrica descarga los atrapó violentamente. Naruto luego de soltar toda su angustia, vino a caer sobre el cuerpo de su esposa sin poder sostenerse de ningún modo. Apenas podían respirar sin jadeos pesados, apenas pudo el hombre apartarse a un costado para no ahogar a Sakura, que tenía sus propios problemas para recuperar oxígeno.

-¿Qué fue eso? –alcanzó a preguntar la pelirosa sonriendo, mientras veía a su marido tendido de costado a su lado- ¿Qué ocurre contigo Naruto?

El abrió sus ojos azules, la miró como si recién despertara, para luego levantarse y quedar sentado al borde de la cama, dándole la espalda. Ella comenzó a preocuparse. Él siempre sonreía después de hacer el amor. Siempre estaba animado y feliz. Tal vez cansado, tal vez avergonzado por sus apetitos bastante más por encima de lo normal. Pero Naruto no era melancólico, y tampoco el tipo de hombre silencioso o pensativo. ¿Qué le ocurría? Ella comenzó a entender que esa noche algo había despertado a su marido, más allá del deseo sexual.

Como siempre sucedía, todas las fibras de su ser reaccionaron, endulzando su alma. Ella no podía estar enojada con su Naruto. Ya no era posible. Desde que terminó la guerra, cuando cruzaron los límites con la muerte y triunfaron contra una diosa. Ella había sentido que su lugar en el mundo estaba con ese Shinobi de cabellos dorados y ojos color cielo. Se arrastró por la cama, quedando arrodillada tras él. Se abrazó a la fornida espalda de ese musculoso cuerpo. Ese cuerpo que todas las mujeres deseaba, y solo ella tenía para sí misma.

-¿sabes que no es verdad cierto? –Le dijo al oído a su marido- no puedo enojarme contigo después de esto.

Se refería al sexo. Pero más aún se refería a la forma que tenía para hacerle el amor. Ella no había tenido más experiencias que sus noches con Naruto. Pero nunca había sentido el sexo como una mera descarga física. El hombre, al principio con su inexperiencia a cuestas y luego ya más avispado en el asunto, siempre le había hecho sentir algo único. Como si se conectara a su alma, más allá de amar su cuerpo.

-¿Por qué estabas tan enojada conmigo? –preguntó apenas el hombre, sintiendo el cuerpo de su amada frotarse en su espalda.

-ya no tiene importancia. –Apuntó ella sin querer confesar el asunto, y comenzó a besar el cuello de su marido traviesa- ahora no puedo dormir Naruto-kun…. ¿qué harás al respecto?

El no dijo nada, aunque tenía muchas dudas en el corazón. Que Sakura no le aclarara el motivo de su disgusto, le hacía dudar mucho sobre el inicio de todo. Llevaban dos años y medio de casados. Debían y tenían todo para ser felices. Pero Naruto no soportaba ciertas situaciones que sucedían alrededor de la pareja, y nunca tenía la fuerza para quejarse por ello. Eso era frustrante, porque deseaba que su amada confirmara todo el tiempo el amor que el necesitaba.

-Kami…estoy toda sudada…-susurró ella como si fuera un secreto- voy a tener que ducharme.

Se levantó de la cama y se fue. El solo la siguió con el oído, escuchando e imaginando cada paso que Sakura dio para salir del cuarto. No la pudo mirar, se sentía avergonzado. ¿Qué había hecho? Prácticamente la había forzado. Era cierto que no fue una acción contra el consentimiento de su esposa, pero se sintió bastante abusivo al actuar así. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué razón Sakura-chan le producía ese descontrol? Hacia un mes que no hacían el amor, y ella había andado de muy mal genio la última semana. Ambos estaban tapados de trabajo, ella en el hospital dirigiéndolo casi todo, el con Shikamaru estudiando para ser Hokage. Tenía un millón de leyes, tratados y normas por aprender. Su cabeza era un gran lio. Recibía a diplomáticos, a políticos, a feudales y todo bicho extraño que tuviera poder comercial. Konoha necesitaba mucho comercio y acuerdos para encarar la reconstrucción definitiva. Las estructuras se habían levantado rápidamente, pero el dinero y el número de los escuadrones disponibles ante una posible crisis, aun no estaba ni en vías de retomar su gloria.

Todo costaba demasiado. El trabajo, las nuevas obligaciones, la fama por todos los países que le grajeaban tanto respeto como problemas. Además, estaba casado con la mujer que amaba y tenían que construir su intimidad en medio de millones de personas que quería por una u otra razón interferir. Mujeres demasiado locas para entender que el solo tenía amor para su esposa. Hombres que se habían quitado la venda de los ojos, y ahora miraban a su Sakura-chan como una presa de caza muy codiciada.

A Naruto pocas personas lograban sacarlo de quicio. Pero Sasuke Uchiha tenía el número 1 en esa lista limitada. Y por mucha distancia de sus competidores. Siempre habían sido amigos, aunque el Uchiha fuera un cabrón sin remedio. Había un cierto respeto que se tenían desde que juntos derrotaron a Kaguya. Sin embargo, el moreno había agarrado gusto a las insinuaciones que irritaban a Naruto. Ya no peleaban como niños, pero a veces seguían actuando tan inmaduros como la costumbre del pasado.

El sonido estridente de la ducha funcionando…

Allí dentro estaba ella, enjabonando su hermoso cuerpo descuidadamente. Vulnerable, totalmente apetecible. De solo imaginarla hizo a Naruto volver a encender el fuego que residía en su interior. Una vez más, con la promesa que no lo dejaría descansar, con la certeza de que no podría conciliar el sueño, se dispuso aplacar esa bestia que despertaba voraz en su interior. Se puso de pie, casi caminando con dificultad por el mareo que le producía la sensación embriagante del deseo.

Sasuke le molestaba. Por qué naturalmente no le importaría estar cerca o lejos de Sakura-chan. Pero para irritar al rubio últimamente se portaba demasiado "amable" con ella. Como si buscara separarlos, como si pensara en conquistarla de alguna manera. ¡Pero ella era su esposa! ¡Era suya y de nadie más! Con esos pensamientos envenenados ingresó al baño arrastrando los pies. Apoyándose en las paredes o las puertas tal como si apenas pudiera mantener la vertical. Detrás de la cortina azul estaba Sakura Uzumaki. Totalmente inocente de lo que aún le aguardaba.

Abrió la cortina por el lado ciego de la ducha y entró sin decirle nada. Ella apenas había notado al hombre entrar al baño pero no suponía que buscaría meterse en su ducha privada. El primer instinto fue cubrir su pecho, mirándolo con fingido descuido por detrás del hombro. Luego, cuando pudo notar que él no hacía más que mirarla fijamente, se giró un poco para quedar de costado.

-Eres preciosa….-susurró el completamente hipnotizado.

-Gra….gracias…-respondió ella un poco extrañada del comportamiento de su marido.

-Te necesito…-indicó Naruto, aun sin acercarse a ella.

Sakura lo miró a los ojos, tratando de entender que le estaba pasando. Naruto actuaba extraño, no estaba relajado ni satisfecho. Siempre que habían hecho el amor, ambos al terminar se sentían felices. ¿Por qué él no estaba contento? Algo no estaba bien. Sakura lo presentía, lo podía ver demasiado tenso. Y su miembro estaba rígido, tal como si nunca hubiera encontrado satisfacción suficiente.

-Naruto espera…-le dijo ella en cuanto lo vio avanzar para abrazarla.

Comenzó a besarla profundamente. Rodeándola con sus brazos y atrayéndola para cortar esa distancia húmeda que los separaba. El agua caía sobre los cuerpos sin detenerse, y ella tuvo que elevar su rostro para encontrar la boca de su amante. Era casi una cabeza más baja que Naruto. Increíble notar cuan alto era su esposo, considerando que a los 12 años era el más pequeño de todos. Ahora era alto, era musculoso y guapo. Tenía unos ojos tan hermosos, que hasta parecía sonreír también con ellos. Pero ahora no, ahora solo el deseo se notaba que lo había consumido completamente.

-mmnnn….aah…

La cargó de los muslos para que ya no pisara firme el suelo. La tenía entre sus manos, besándola, lamiendo su cuello delicioso y sometiendo cualquier intento de escapar. Ella no podía escapar, no debía, Naruto no se lo iba permitir esa madrugada. Ya no sabían ni qué hora era, podía estar amaneciendo afuera y a ninguno importaba. Naruto sentía que la necesitaba como nunca. Ella aun con sus dudas por el extraño proceder de su marido, no podía evitar desear más sexo. Así de simple, sexo. Porque su Naruto no estaba en ese baño para hacerle el amor con ternura. Estaba allí, para follarsela bien duro, con o sin su consentimiento. Era una sensación extraña. Como una ficción para Sakura, como una actuación. Eran como amantes haciéndolo a espaldas de un marido hipotéticamente fuera del hogar, de misión por otro país.

Sakura se afirmó a los hombros de su marido, relajando su cuerpo y al mismo tiempo delegando tensión a la base de su espalda. Se mantenía recta, más concentrada en disfrutar lo que el hombre le estaba haciendo, que en poner más excusas. Al demonio lo que le ocurría a Naruto por ahora, le sacaría partido y luego ya más calmados, averiguar que le molestaba.

Bajo la lluvia, él se portaba implacable. En pocos minutos Naruto había penetrado en el cuerpo de su esposa, y la frotaba de manera intensa para lograr satisfacción. Un mes había sido demasiado tiempo, demasiado sin el sudor de su amada, sin los gritos que ahora se le escurrían por la garganta, sin sentirla íntimamente aferrada a él, como si temiera soltarse y caer de un edificio.

-estas tan adentro…-gemía aturdida por el placer- con….continua….aaaaahhh…

Golpeaba profundo en la zona más privada de Sakura, y ella solo podía entrecruzar sus tobillos detrás de Naruto, rogando que no la soltara porque seguramente caería como peso muerto hacia el suelo. Se aferró a uno de los grifos laterales, y alejándose un poco para tomar distancia, sostuvo con su mano libre los cabellos rubios de su hombre como un segundo punto de apoyo.

Se miraron a los ojos, profundamente y concentrados en captar cada pequeño detalle en el otro. Ambos emitían sonidos guturales. Siempre en esa acción de subida o bajada. Sakura apoyaba su espalda y tenía ambos brazos ocupados para obtener equilibrio. Naruto la tenía sujeta de los glúteos, apretándola firme y nada dispuesto a soltarla.

-Perfecta…-susurro el hombre mirándola de manera arrebatadora- perfecta….perf…

Ella utilizó sus muslos para ganar control, y girando sus caderas con ritmo rápido le provoco quejarse a Naruto. Él quiso alejarla de la pared para recuperar el dominio, pero ella en un movimiento instintivo golpeó con el talón detrás de una rodilla en Naruto, y le hizo perder el equilibrio. La libero a tiempo para caerse sentado a los azulejos. Fue una caída que los sorprendió a ambos.

-¡Auch! –se quejó el graciosamente, y Sakura viéndolo sentado en el piso de la ducha no dudo en montarse sobre su amante para contraatacar.

-No creas que no me doy cuenta Naruto…-dijo ella sonriendo traviesa- pero me lo dirás todo cuando esto termine.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Agotada…

Completamente sometida…

Agotada con todo el sentido de la palabra…

La luz de la madrugada clareaba, el día estaba comenzando. Pero Sakura Uzumaki tenía una intensa lucha en su interior, y estaba perdiendo. No importando todo lo ambos habían gozado en el baño, Naruto no parecía querer detenerse. Ahora la tenía prisionera en la cama matrimonial. Había anudado sus manos al cabezal y tumbado sobre ella la tenía atrapada sin salida.

-Oh Kami...Naruto detente!...-rogaba la mujer respirando con dificultad- es tarde!...es tan tardeee!

Técnicamente era temprano, como las 8 de la mañana. Pero Sakura llegaría tarde a su turno de hospital, y eso si el la liberaba en ese instante. Pero no lo haría, no podía porque ya había perdido la capacidad de razonar. Entre los muslos abiertos de la mujer, su marido araba con fuerza buscando una continua e interminable fricción. La besaba, aun cuando ella se quejara de a ratos y reclamara una pausa para tomar oxígeno. Pero él no se detenía, seguía amándola como al principio de todo el asalto nocturno, y parecía estar dispuesto a continuar por el resto de la mañana. Ella estaba rendida, completamente satisfecha y desbordada por las sensaciones. El además, tal vez por instinto de posesión o simplemente porque su mente ya no encontraba equilibrio alguno, decidió continuar por una zona todavía no visitada.

La tomó de la cintura, y girándola como si nada pesara la tumbó sobre el colchón boca abajo. Ella apenas intento resistir, pero pese a arrodillarse levemente enseguida lo tuvo afirmando ambas manos sobre sus caderas.

-¿Qué….pretendes? –preguntó mirando con nervios por detrás del hombro- Naruto…no…

Él no le respondía, la miraba completamente extasiado. La tenía bajo su dominio y no la dejaría. Sin lugar a dudas este último mes había sido muy duro para el hombre. Un mes negándole amor, un mes alejándolo y manteniéndolo a raya. Ahora Sakura iba a pagar las consecuencias. Sería muy feliz por ello, no había duda.

-Oh no….-gimió apenas la mujer- por ahí no…

El usaba su duro elemento para frotarla entre las nalgas, estaba buscando abrirse camino en terreno inexplorado. Sakura no podía más que sentir correntadas de eléctrico placer recorrer sus puntos vulnerables. Era como si su cuerpo entendiera perfectamente lo que iba a pasarle en cualquier momento. Naruto no se detenía, cada vez se frotaba más duro contra ella y amenazaba con ingresar a un sitio restringido.

-¡Naruto te lo suplico!….-balbuceó ella sin convicción, ya que veía imposible que todo el asunto se detuviera- no más… no por ahí… me harás mucho daño.

Esas últimas palabras, simples y tal vez lanzadas más para provocarlo que para detenerlo, lo cancelaron todo. Se miraron a los ojos fijamente. Naruto no quería hacerle daño, la mínima posibilidad de que eso ocurriera era imperdonable. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Qué trataba de demostrar? ¿Acaso forzándola, ella lo amaría más? ¿Eso evitaría que mirara a otros hombres, que los deseara, que les sonriera? Naruto se miró a sí mismo, notó por fin lo que había estado por hacer, hace tan solo algunos segundos. Estaba loco. Por su mujer había perdido totalmente la razón.

-Kami…-dijo retrocediendo y quedando arrodillado en los pies de la cama- lo siento Sakura-chan.

Rápidamente la desató, tomando distancia de la cama apenas la supo libre. Quería correr, alejarse, huir. Aun no entendía como había perdido tanto la noción de cordura. Ella lo miraba de una manera difícil de interpretar. Sakura pensaba que la adrenalina sufrida hace rato había sido demasiado. Pensaba también que le sorprendía el autocontrol de Naruto. Cualquier otro, excitado como evidentemente el aún estaba, jamás se hubiera detenido.

-Sakura-chan….lo siento…..tanto.

Ella pudo notarlo en los ojos de su amor. Naruto se sentía miserable por haber intentado eso. Ni siquiera se daba cuenta del cuadro completo. Él pensaba, que Sakura podía estar enojada por algo. No podía, no tenía idea cuan equivocado estaba. Ella no estaba enojada, más bien sorprendida por la voracidad amatoria de esa ocasión. De pronto, tuvo la impresión que Naruto se iría lejos. ¡Lejos de ella! Eso no podía soportarlo. ¡Eso no lo permitiría jamás!

-¡no Naruto no! –le gritó arrodillada en la cama y cubierta levemente por la sabana, lo cual consiguió detenerlo en su retirada del cuarto- ¡ni se te ocurra irte de aquí!

Él estaba a punto de irse al baño. Se sentía muy desesperado y avergonzado. Apenas tenía un hilo de pensamiento para dilucidar qué hacer, en ese momento y lugar. Ella estiró su brazo lentamente, mirándolo con algo de pena. Y luego, con esa sonrisa que escondía un sol amaneciendo le dijo:

-Ven aquí….- como un hechizo irresistible.

-Yo no….mejor iré al…

-No….ven aquí….-le contradijo ella tranquilamente- te necesito.

Él se acercó como un animalillo asustado. Sakura comprendía tan solo por conocerlo demasiado, que Naruto se había detenido por temer hacerle daño. Solo por eso, era capaz de soportar cualquier cosa, todo por ella. El muy tonto ni siquiera entendía, cuando era amado. Algunos minutos después, aun cuando ya era muy tarde para ir a trabajar, ambos estaban recostados boca arriba en la cama, y ella descansaba su rostro en el pecho del hombre.

-Parece que hoy…..-susurró Sakura luego de un rato en el silencio- no iremos a trabajar. ¿Verdad?

-No hemos tenido ni un día de descanso en mucho tiempo.-añadió Naruto- lo siento Sakura-chan.

-Ya deja de pedir perdón. –Chilló levemente ella, girando el rostro y elevándose un poco para mirarlo- te he dicho que no has hecho nada malo.

-¿Entonces me dirás porque razón has estado tan encabronada conmigo desde hace un mes?

Sakura sonrió, por dentro no podía dejar de admitir que sentía culpa de esa situación. En realidad no estaba enojada con él. Era con los estúpidos viejos del consejo. Le habían provocado una tremenda angustia al llenar la oficina de la Hokage con tratados de compromiso matrimonial para Naruto. ¡Él ya estaba casado! ¡Estaba casado con ella! ¡¿Cómo podían tratar de casarlo con otras?!

Todo iba tan bien. Todo marchaba perfecto. Y de pronto, la sangre de Naruto se interpuso. Un Uzumaki, el último hombre de ese clan poderoso. No bastaba su poder, ni los futuros hijos que pudiera tener con Sakura Haruno. Los viejos querían asegurar una amplia descendencia. Y para ello estaban dispuestos a enredar como fuera al Uzumaki, en una notoria poligamia. Muchas esposas, y que trabaje para la aldea produciendo un clan entero.

Eso la puso furiosa. La posibilidad de que Naruto siquiera considerara tener más mujeres. ¡Él era solo de ella! Y para colmo su maldito orgullo. Bien pudo asegurarse la situación tan solo pidiéndole a Naruto que no se casara con otras. Eso hubiera terminado con todo el asunto. Pero entre las burlas de Ino, y ese mal genio que le despertaba no saber cómo salirse con la suya sin parecer evidentemente posesiva o celosa, terminaron haciéndole montar en cólera contra su marido. Y dejarlo a pan y agua en lo sexual durante un mes. Con resultado explosivo en la noche pasada.

-Ya no importa….-dijo ronroneando satisfecha y abrazada al torso del hombre- ahora solo quiero estar así. Contigo.

-Qué bueno…-sonrió el rodeándola con su brazo y sintiéndose más tranquilo- me hace daño cuando estas enojada conmigo. Me paso todo el día pensando que me abandonaras.

-¿Abandonarte? –Consultó ella sorprendida- ¿para qué alguna de esas furcias que están acechándote se queden contigo? Ni loca…. ¿me oyes?

Tuvo que reaccionar de alguna manera. Sakura no podía permitir que su marido dudara de la pasión que ambos sentían. Estaba cansada sí, pero aún tenía una carta bajo la manga para jugar en esas circunstancias. Se separó del cuerpo amado, y abrió un cajón de la mesita de luz individual para extraer una píldora de soldado. Eran usadas frecuentemente para misiones largas y agotadoras. Cuando no se podía tomar un descanso y estas situaciones se iban la vida misma. Como el caso en cuestión. No podía esperar más tiempo, Sakura debía tomar el control de la situación.

Luego de decir eso, Sakura se movió sobre Naruto y sentándose sobre la pelvis del hombre logró tomar dominio de la situación. Estaba agotada, pero la píldora le daría un nuevo impulso. Y esa posición dominante sobre el hombre, demostraba la intensión pecaminosa que pretendía conseguir. Quería de alguna manera sentirlo suyo. Que esos celos enfermizos que le agarraban por culpa de las miradas femeninas en la calle, se esfumaran en las promesas de amor de su esposo. Naruto siempre la había amado. Siempre la había deseado. ¿Pero sería así por toda la vida? Eso mismo le picaneaba en dudas.

-No hagas eso Sakura-chan…-dijo el rubio colocando sus dos manos en las caderas desnudas de la rosa.

-¿Qué cosa Naruto-kun?

-Sabes perfectamente lo que estás haciendo.

-¿Podrias aclarármelo? –interrogó sonriendo suavemente y moviendo sus caderas de manera circular.

-Volverme loco. –Se mordió los labios él, sintiendo a su cuerpo estremecer- Y un día puedes lamentarlo. Hacerme perder el control así.

Su mujer, su amazona, su guerrera. La más hermosa y deseable que había conocido. La única que podía dominarle con una simple mirada. ¿Cómo podía ella amarlo de igual manera? Llegaría el día que Sasuke, o cualquier otro sujeto lograba encontrar el deseo de Sakura. Corromperla, seducirla, alejarla, apartarla de su lado. ¿Y qué haría Naruto entonces? Morirse. Simple y llanamente. Sin ella no existía nada más. Sakura Uzumaki era todo su mundo.

-Si piensas hacerme el amor de nuevo…-le dijo ella sonriendo traviesa- tendrás que renunciar a las estupideces que todos quieren. Más esposas. No lo aceptaré, bajo ningún concepto.

Naruto se sentó al erguirse con lentitud, rodeando con sus brazos el cuerpo desnudo de su amada. Unieron sus labios tiernamente. Estaban piel con piel. Y ese era el paraíso para ambos. Naruto disfrutaba esa intimidad profundamente. Porque Sakura olía a gloria. Porque el deseo ingresaba atraves de las venas en el hombre. Y para colmo, Sakura no sentía menos atracción o deseo ante el contacto. Porque ese hombre era capaz de amarla durante una semana seguida. Era increíble su energía, inigualable. Solo los jutsu médicos, y las píldoras de soldado igualaban las fuerzas en esa cama.

-No Naruto….-jadeó ella entre los besos que ganaban más y más intensidad- quiero que me prometas algo…

-Promete que nadie más….Sakura-chan….-susurró entre los choques apasionados de labios- nadie más… puede tocarte. Nadie puede siquiera mirarte a lo lejos. No puedes sonreírle a ningún otro hombre. Promételo.

-Ninguna otra mujer puede tocarte…-respondió ella entre caricias y fricción cada vez más intensa- solo yo. Ninguna otra puede estar contigo. Promételo.

-Eres mía…

-Y tú…eres mío…

-Promételo…-susurraron al mismo tiempo.

Fue una promesa sin palabras. Dijeron "si" con gestos, caricias y besos. Porque entendían que la vida sin el otro, no tenía ningún sentido. No habría más noches de arrepentimiento para la pareja. No existirían más dudas, ni celos que los pudieran separar. Porque se amaban, porque siempre se habían amado. Desde niños, aunque al principio no hicieran la mejor conexión. Todo ese vínculo que los llevaría al amor, empezó con una promesa. Y se fortaleció. Floreciendo como los árboles en primavera.

-Te amo…-le dijo ella cuando los cuerpos se mesclaron entre sudor y gemidos.

-Amo esa frente….-señaló el mirándola arrebatador mientras la mujer lo cabalgaba- hace que quiera besarla.

Y la pequeña sonrisita que compartieron, les recordó la treta tonta de un niño enamorado. La muestra más cabal de ese vínculo naciente. Ella lo había amado por eso, y ni siquiera lo reconocía.

-ámame por siempre….-le susurró Sakura, tomando del cuello a su marido y dejándose caer con dureza sobre la pelvis- es lo único que te pediré en la vida. Ámame Naruto.

Y él lo prometió. Porque era la promesa más fácil de cumplir en la vida. Ellos en el fondo de sus almas sabían, que jamás se arrepentirían de ese amor.

Fin de la historia.


End file.
